No Authority
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum bergumam pelan, "Mereka membuatku takut." / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonWoo / Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo


Title: No Authority

Character: Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story Start!**

"Wonwoo-ya!" seruan yang menjurus pada pekikan melengking itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Namun, dia tak ada keinginan berbalik badan, tetap pada posisi tengkurapnya. Hanya saja tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memegang pensil hijau itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Uh!" rintihan kecil dari Wonwoo itulah yang jadi jawaban atas segala tingkah anehnya. Bagaimana tidak merintih jika seorang pemuda hampir setinggi dan sebesar dirinya melompat ke kasur dan menduduki pinggangnya lalu memeluknya erat-erat?

Tuli akan rintihan itu, si pelaku utama tetap berada di atas tubuh Wonwoo dan berseru senang, "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan menindihku terus, aku tak bisa bergerak."

Ucapan kesal dari Wonwoo mendapat balasan kata maaf dengan iringan senyum lucu yang membuat si pemilik pipi bulat itu memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana camping-mu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Wonwoo antusias setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Soonyoung dari posisi menindihnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan, harusnya kamu ikut juga, Wonwoo-ya." Wajah Wonwoo yang dasarnya kurang ekspresif menjadi datar seketika saat mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Kalau kamu mau menggendongku terus sih aku ikut saja," kata-kata yang lolos dari Wonwoo itu tak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi Soonyoung sudah biasa.

"Tunggu badanku sekekar Seungcheol hyung, aku akan mengajakmu camping," celetuk Soonyoung asal.

Tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan serius. Terbukti dari isi dan nada ucapannya yang tidak main-main, "Tidak perlu Soonyoung-ah. Sudah cukup bagiku mendengarmu bercerita tanpa harus terjun ke dalamnya."

"Sungguh tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng diselingi ucapan, "Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu."

"Kamu kan belum pernah mencobanya."

"Aku cukup sadar diri dengan keadaanku."

Kalau percakapan dengan topik itu dilanjutkan, akan jadi menyedihkan, jadilah Soonyoung segera mengganti bahasan percakapan, "Iya-iya, tapi nonton film denganku mau kan?"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang?"

"Boleh." Jawaban singkat dari Wonwoo itu menjadi akar dari senyum bahagia yang terkembang di wajah Soonyoung.

* * *

Tidak ada yang spesial dari acara mereka kali ini karena menonton film di bioskop itu sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Soonyoung tidak bisa mengajak Wonwoo pergi ke tempat-tempat yang membuatnya banyak berjalan, dan Soonyoung pikir bioskop bisa jadi salah satu alternatifnya.

Usai dengan kegiatan menonton film, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Ketika melewati toko buku yang biasa Wonwoo kunjungi, Soonyoung menghentikan laju motornya. "Mau mampir?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak, kita pulang saja."

Soonyoung merasa aneh dengan Wonwoo, ketika diajak pergi begini, dia paling semangat kalau pulangnya mampir ke toko buku. Kali ini dia menolaknya. Dia juga lebih pendiam sedari selesai menonton. Apa dia tak suka filmnya? Soonyoung tak tahu, nanti saja dia akan menanyakannya.

* * *

"Aku tidur di sini ya?" tanya Soonyoung yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Wonwoo.

"Terserahmu saja," jawab Wonwoo yang tengah menyampirkan jaketnya pada gantungan di balik pintu. Dia pun mengambil buku catatan dan pensil hijaunya untuk dibawa ke atas kasur.

"Sedang ada project, ya?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin menulis saja."

Soonyoung tak lanjut bertanya karena tak ingin mengganggu Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu fokusnya sering terpecah, kalau sudah begitu dia akan linglung tak tahu harus apa. Seperti orang bodoh memang, tapi orang lain tak akan menganggapnya begitu di saat nilai sekolahnya jauh dari kata buruk. Memang itu benar adanya, nilai akademiknya lumayan bagus meskipun akhirnya tak begitu menonjol karena tertutup oleh sifatnya yang pendiam dan tak banyak bergaul. Tak tahu saja bagaimana gilanya anak itu ketika belajar di rumah. Karena sering gagal fokus, dia harus membaca ulang materi yang diajarkan lebih dari sepuluh kali sehari agar dia paham.

"Kenapa memandangku terus?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku catatannya.

Soonyoung tersentak, "Aku mengganggumu? Maaf."

"Tidak. Aku lapar, mau ikut makan?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ini dia yang aku tunggu!"

"Makanan saja isi otakmu itu," dengus Wonwoo dan memukul Soonyoung dengan pensil di tangannya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kamu sih tidak peka, ini sudah jam delapan malam, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Soonyoung harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Padahal kalau Soonyoung lapar dan mengambil makan tanpa izin Wonwoo, si tuan rumah tak akan melarangnya meskipun itu tidak sopan dan tidak boleh jadi kebiasaan.

Soonyoung berniat menyusul Wonwoo, namun belum dua langkah dia sudah tersungkur. Hal itu membuatnya mengumpat tak karuan, namun terdiam ketika melihat penyebab dia tersungkur. Tumpukan buku baru yang masih terbungkus plastik lengkap dengan label harganya itulah penyebabnya. Ada tujuh buah buku yang terhitung oleh Soonyoung ketika merapikannya lagi. Soonyoung jadi berpikir, pantas saja Wonwoo tak mau mampir ke toko buku seperti biasa, ini saja belum terbaca.

"Wonwoo-ya, lain kali taruh bukumu di atas meja atau di rak buku, jangan di lantai begitu!" seru Soonyoung ketika memasuki dapur.

"Kenapa?"

"Benda sialan itu membuatku tersungkur. Untung tidak ada yang melihat," ungkap Soonyoung kesal.

"Maaf, soal itu, tapi buku bukan benda sialan."

"Kalau bukan benda sialan, kenapa ditaruh di bawah? Kamu menyesal sudah membelinya, sampai menumpuk dan tidak terbaca?"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar Soonyoung memarahinya. Dia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak ramyun. Di rumah Wonwoo memang tidak ada makanan siap makan karena tidak ada ibunya di rumah, Wonwoo juga hanya bisa memasak ramyun. Tak masalah, toh ini makanan favorit Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa diam? Kamu marah?"

"Tidak. Jangan mengganggu dulu."

Soonyoung pun menurutinya. Tak mau jika akhirnya Wonwoo membuat masalah karena kehilangan fokus.

"Masih mau makan kan, meski hanya dengan ini?"

"Ini surga, asal kamu tahu. Kalau ibuku tahu, pasti akan mengamuk."

"Dia hanya ingin anaknya menjaga kesehatan."

"Kurang sehat apa aku ini, ha?"

"Terserah saja! Lelah aku bicara padamu. Jangan bicara terus, cepat makan!"

"Selamat makan!" seru Soonyoung semangat. Selanjutnya Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya memuji kelezatan ramyun yang jarang bisa ia nikmati akibat aturan ketat dari sang ibu. Sedang Wonwoo memilih menikmati ramyun-nya dalam diam. Hingga keduanya bersandar pada kursi, merasa puas, lebih tepatnya kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan ramyun yang sebenarnya bisa untuk makan empat orang.

* * *

Usai dengan acara makan malam, mereka kembali lagi ke kamar dengan kegiatan yang sama dan lumayan menjenuhkan. Beberapa kali Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo bicara, tapi rasanya sedari tadi Wonwoo terus berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Soonyoung. Soonyoung jadi curiga kalau Wonwoo punya masalah tapi tidak mau bilang.

"Tidak ingin cerita sesuatu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Kamu aneh hari ini. Apa kamu marah kutinggal empat hari belakangan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Katakan saja."

"Nanti."

Nah, benar dugaan Soonyoung, Wonwoo pasti punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan. Dan karena Soonyoung bukan tipe penyabar, dia tak akan mau menunggu nanti yang merupakan waktu tanpa definisi jelas. "Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Bukankah kamu bilang akan mengatakan masalahmu?"

Dia kembali menanggapi dengan menggelengkan kepala. Soonyoung paham bahwa Wonwoo itu termasuk orang tertutup. Dia tidak mudah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Kalau tidak benar-benar dipancing dengan pertanyaan langsung menuju pada inti dia tak akan mau bicara. Jika sudah begitu dia akan terus diam dan jika sudah terlalu penat memikirkannya dia akan mengungkapkannya melalui tulisan. Tapi di sini Soonyoung tak ingin Wonwoo berpikir terlalu keras, sekali pun nantinya bisa saja Wonwoo menghasilkan masterpiece lewat pemikirannya yang terlalu dalam. Itulah yang membuat Soonyoung berani berkata, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanya. Kenapa buku-buku yang sudah kamu beli itu tidak dibaca? Sampai bertumpuk begitu."

Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum bergumam pelan, "Mereka membuatku takut."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan alis sebelum bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku takut jika aku membaca buku-buku itu, aku akan terpengaruh."

"Terpengaruh bagaimana?"

"Gaya bahasaku akan berubah. Lebih parahnya aku mengambil beberapa bagian yang menarik untuk kumasukkan pada ceritaku," ungkap Wonwoo yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti orang frustrasi.

"Bukankah itu hal biasa? Mereka menyebutnya dengan terinspirasi."

"Dulu sekali aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Terlalu banyak yang tak Soonyoung mengerti, membuatnya terus mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa seseorang telah mencuri karyaku," jawab Wonwoo pelan. Dan hal ini cukup membuat Soonyoung menjadi lebih ingin tahu lagi, dia pun bertanya, "Jika benar begitu, bukankah kamu bisa menuntutnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Plagiarisme itu kan melanggar aturan, kenapa tidak bisa dituntut?"

"Karena ini bukan benar-benar plagiat. Maksudku dia mengambil sesuatu yang aku yakini berasal dariku, meskipun dia bilang tidak. Bukan menjiplak secara keseluruhan. Dan aku merasa tidak rela."

"Dari mana kamu tahu dia mengambil milikmu?"

"Terserah sih kamu menganggapku terlalu percaya diri atau tidak, hanya saja aku pikir gaya bahasaku cukup mudah dikenali dan tema ceritaku meskipun tidak antimainstream cukup menjelaskan bahwa itu tentangku. Kamu tahu kan aku lebih sering menceritakan kisahku daripada mengarang bebas."

"Kamu tidak mau membaca buku-buku itu karena takut dianggap plagiat oleh orang lain seperti anggapanmu terhadap seseorang yang kamu pikir telah mencuri karyamu, begitu?"

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung cukup lama sebelum perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Lebih ke rasa takut pada penulisnya yang akan kecewa ketika miliknya dicuri."

"Sepertinya itu memang agak berlebihan. Tapi aku rasa itu tergantung masing-masing penulis, dia memang berniat melakukan plagiat terselubung atau terinspirasi yang agak berlebihan, atau bisa jadi itu unsur ketidaksengajaan. Yang seperti itu memang sulit untuk dideteksi kebenarannya. Yah, selama kamu tidak ada niatan buruk, kamu akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka yang dasarnya punya niat buruk, justru akan membunuh diri sendiri karena lama-lama juga orang lain akan menyadarinya.

"Jangan takut, Wonwoo-ya. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Tujuanmu membaca buku-buku yang selama ini kamu beli adalah untuk membuka pikiranmu kan? Agar wawasanmu menjadi luas bukan? Itu tujuan bagus, Wonwoo-ya. Lakukan, teruslah membaca dan menulis. Semua orang berhak berkarya.

"Mungkin satu hal yang perlu diingat, originalitas dan kepemilikan kita selama ini adalah semu karena semua yang ada pada diri kita dan semesta ini hanya milik Tuhan. Kita hanya memanfaatkan pemberian Tuhan kan? Itu tidak salah selama tujuannya memang baik."

Soonyoung sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Wonwoo karena dia tak mengalaminya. Dia hanya bisa memberi sedikit kata-kata penyemangat agar Wonwoo tetap semangat berkarya.

"Kurasa kamu benar. Terima kasih, Soonyoung-ah."

 **END**

* * *

Awalnya aku nggak niat publish ini di sini, tapi karena di sinilah awal aku berkarier, masa iya aku abaikan gitu aja. Ya udah, ku-post aja.

Paham boleh, nggak juga nggak masalah. Cuman lagi pengen nyemangatin diri sendiri. Capek, galau mulu mikirin ini, tapi nggak tau mau ngomong ke siapa. Akhirnya isi otakku pada ngobrol sendiri.

Sekalian, ini untuk merayakan satu tahun aku nulis di fandom SEVENTEEN. Harusnya sih tgl 6 agustus, tapi molor hampir 2 bulan. Lol

So yeah~ Thank you Sebongie~ especially Jeon Wonwoo, without my promise for him maybe I never comeback to writing anymore~ /nyahaha.. edisi sok inggris, tauk deh bener gak 😅

Dan, aku sekalian mau minta maaf karena nggak bisa aktif nulis lagi. Hp-ku lebih berguna buat ngetik tugas daripada ngetik ff.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca ini. Love you~

Bagi yang nonton DE, bagi oleh-olehnya dong~

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

230917


End file.
